A conventional fruit dryer shown in FIG. 10 includes a round base 10, a plurality of drying cases 20, and an upper cap 30 and a heater tube in the base 10 combined together.
However, this conventional fruit dryer has disadvantages as follows.
1. Drying cases are put one on another, becoming very high and inconvenient for packing and transportation and storing.
2. The heater tube has no protective structures, so if the drying case are taken off, then the heater tube exposes out, burning a hand in case of power on if touching it.
3. Transporting charges for it is expensive because of its large dimensions.
4. Its heating process mainly depends on natural heat rising from the heater tube fixed on a bottom of the base, its drying effect not good nor pervading to every corner.